Willowland Resort
Willowland Universe is a largest amusement park in the world, owned and operated by Willowland Universe, LLC (publicly trade as: WU). It is in Pearler, opened in 1947. It contains more 6 resort parks. WORK IN PROCESS History TBA Willowland Streets and road Avtoskorost X740 Willow Street Attractions and transports Up in a sky Willow's Monorail Science Disaster Willowland Underground Station Space Blast Playgrounds Rollingocosar Explozive Bombz Art Gallery History of Pearl Carousel Flying MerryRounder Eyer Eyes Shiki Horror Maze of Death Upside Downers Crane Carousel Angry Birds: Pig Invasion Willow-ish WaterPark n' Pool Other KFC Lapis Lazuli Fast food Willowland Mall (it contains 4D Cinema,Bolling,Billard,Bank,Phamercy,McDonalds,MOS Burger, Burger King Subway, Dunkin Donuts, Five Guys, Wendys and has mini-waterfall. Willowland Hotel (170 floors(740 rooms), has pool, GYM, massage hall, computer gaming room,PS3,PS4,PSVITA,XBOX360,Mac Gaming, Spa Center,Sauna,Furby Room,golf) Willowland Cinema (it contains 10 cinema halls) Willowland Restaurant Willow River Willow Forest Willow Expo Halls Willowland Zoo and Museums Disney Resort Pearl Disney Resort Pearl is a resort at Willowland Universe, which is owned and operated by Willowland Universe, LLC. (under license from Disney). TBA Attractions Horizons America Sings Ж Carousel Of Progress Meet The World Spaceship Earth Monsters Inc. Ride n' Go Seek Space Mountain Splash Mountain It's a Small World Cinderella's Castle Universe of Energy Mission: Space Peoplemover Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin Star Wars Launch Bay Test Track The Seas with Nemo & Friends (Turtle Talk with Crush) The Land (Soarin' Around the World, Living with the Land) Imagination! (Journey into Imagination with Figment) Wonders of Life/Festival Center Spaceship Earth (Presented by Siemens AG) is a ride through an eighteen-story-tall geodesic sphere, located at the front entrance of Epcot. The ride tells the history of communication, with a focus on the development of cultures and the future of technologies. Project Tomorrow: Inventing the Wonders of the Future is an interactive post show following Spaceship Earth showcasing many "virtual reality" games. Innoventions is located in two pavilions (Innoventions East and Innoventions West) and houses hands-on exhibitions from various science-and-technology oriented companies. * Ellen's Energy Adventure is a show about energy and how people generate and harvest it. The show is named for its star, Ellen DeGeneres. * Mission: Space (Presented by Hewlett-Packard) is a centrifuge-based ride that simulates the training required to be a member of the space program. * Test Track (Presented by Chevrolet) is a high-speed ride that allows guest to design their own concept vehicles then test them on the "Sim Track" as they ride along in a "Sim-Car" * Imagination! is a pavilion that contains attractions that highlight imagination. ** Journey into Imagination with Figment is a ride that encourages guests to use their senses and their imagination. ** ImageWorks: The What-If Labs is an interactive post show following Journey into Imagination. * The Land is a pavilion that contains attractions that detail how we interact with our natural environment. ** Living with the Land (Presented by Chiquita Brands International) takes visitors on a boat tour through a working greenhouse. ** Soarin' Around the World is a hang glider simulator that "flies" over various locations across the world. ** Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable is a movie that shows symbiosis. * The Seas with Nemo & Friends is one of the largest aquariums in the world. The pavilion contains two attractions: ** The Seas with Nemo & Friends is a ride chronicling Nemo's epic journey, featuring projection technology that makes it appear as though Nemo, Dory, and Marlin are swimming with the live fishes. ** Turtle Talk with Crush is an interactive show starring Crush, the Sea Turtle, from Disney/Pixar's film Finding Nemo. ** The Odyssey Restaurant in Showcase Plaza Pavillon The Germany pavillon The Japan pavillon The Canada pavillon The Russia pavillon The UAE pavillon The Israel pavillon The Pearl pavillon Wedding pavillon Disney utilidor system Partners (statue) D23 Expo Carousel of Projects Legoland Pearl * Airport: Riders will ride in rotating Lego airplanes that move in a circular motion and riders control how high they go.19 * Harbour Cruise: A boat ride where riders get to steer themselves around a monitored pond.17 * Hyundai Legoland Driving School: Children 7-13 get to drive around a test track and potentially receive a Legoland drivers license. This attraction has an additional fee.20 * Hyundai Legoland Junior Driving School: The Hyundai Legoland Driving School made for children under 7. This attraction has an additional fee.20 * Lego Factory: A tour of how Lego bricks are produced as well as the manufacturing process behind Lego.21 * Legoland express: A train ride around Legoland Pearl Resort.19 Shipyard Playground: Children can climb and crawl around a playground designed to look like a pirate ship.19 * Legoland Atlantis by Sea Life: Indoor aquarium containing over 2,000 fish and a million Lego bricks.25 * Stepping Tones: A fountain decorated with musical instruments made out of Lego bricks.17 * Waterworks: Splash pad with jets of water shooting from the ground.20 * Aquazone Wave Racers: Riders ride on a vehicle going over waves and jets of water.17 * Project X- Lego Test Track: An 18 meter high wild mouse roller coaster.26 * Lego Mindstorms Center: An educational workshop using Lego. This attraction has an additional fee.20 * Techno Tea Cup: A Teacups ride designed to look like it was made out of Lego.19 * Drive Your Monster Truck: Guests can steer a remote controlled monster truck around an obstacle course. This attraction has an additional fee.20 * Quest for Chi * Cragger's Swamp * Speedorz Arena * AQUAZONE Wave Racers- a dual water carousel ride. * Project X4- a wild mouse rollercoaster, a car ride that has dramatic turns and drops. * Technicycle- a pedal-powered spinning machine that shoot riders into the air. ** Lego Wave Pool: a gentle wave pool5 ** Twin Chasers: two 375-foot (114 m) long water slides5 ** Splash Out: three slides each with a 60-foot (18 m) drop5 ** Joker Soaker: children's water play area5 ** Build-A-Raft River: a 1,000-foot (300 m) long lazy river5 ** Duplo Splash Safari: toddlers water play area5 ** Universal Studios Pearl TBA Cartoon Network Worlds of Adventure Category:Fake/unreal park history Category:Fake